New Titans Vol 1
| years published = 1988-1996 | total issues = 81 (As New Titans) 130 (Combined total) | featured characters = New Titans: Nightwing (Dick Grayson); Cyborg (Victor Stone); Changeling (Garfield Logan); Jericho (Joey Wilson); Flash (Wally West); Raven (Rachel Roth); Starfire (Koriand'r); Troia (Donna Troy); Danny Chase; Pantha (Rosabelle Mendez); Red Star (Leonid Kovar); Baby Wildebeest; Arsenal (Roy Harper); Green Lantern (Kyle Rayner); Damage (Grant Emerson); Mirage (Miriam Delgado); Supergirl (Matrix) | creators = Marv Wolfman; George P rez; Romeo Tanghal; Ed Hannigan; Al Vey; Paris Cullins; Curt Swan; Tom Grummett; William Rosado | previous = ''New Teen Titans'', Vol. 2 | next = ''Teen Titans'', Vol. 2 }} The New Titans is an ongoing American comic book series of the superhero fantasy genre published by DC Comics. The series was published between December, 1988 and February, 1996, spanning an issue count of 130 with a total number of 80 regular issues, 1 zero issue and seven annuals. The series continues the numbering sequence from ''The New Teen Titans'', Volume 2 beginning with issue #50 and the five-part story-arc, "Who Is Wonder Girl?". The inaugural creative team on the series includes writer Marv Wolfmen, George P rez and Romeo Tanghal. Future artistic talents include Paris Cullins, Curt Swan, Tom Grummett, William Rosado and Stephen Jones. Following the discontinuation of the series, a brand new group of Titans were formed by writers Dan Jurgens and George P rez and headlined their own series in ''Teen Titans'', Volume 2. * Nightwing: After operating for years as the teen hero Robin, Dick Grayson realized that he needed to come out from under the shadow of the bat and forge his own identity. Now known as Nightwing, Dick Grayson continues to lead the Titans with the same rigid values that has always guided him. His journey takes the team to new heights, while also re-opening old wounds. * Cyborg: Victor Stone is half-man/half-machine, but all power. In addition to enhanced strength and a white sound emitter, Vic is also the brains behind the group and has a keen knowledge of robotics and computers. Vic suffers a number of personal losses, not the least of which includes his own identity. * Changeling: Garfield "Gar" Logan, formerly known as Beast Boy is the epitome of the "class clown". Gifted with the ability to shape-change into any animal, he is always the first to crack a joke or ogle the female members of the team. Gar quickly realizes however that everything is not always fun and games and he can hold bitter resentment against those who have wronged him. * Jericho: Joey Wilson is the mute son of Slade Wilson - The Terminator. Unlike his villainous father however, Joey has the heart and soul of a poet. His ability to take physical possession of other people have made him a powerful new asset to the team. * Kid Flash: Wally West always ran in the shadow of his mentor, the Flash. After the Flash died however, Wally realized that he had some pretty big boots to fill. Leaving behind his Kid Flash identity, he dons Barry's scarlet costume and becomes the new Flash. Wally perserveres and upholds the memory of his predecessor with honor and flare. * Raven: Raven is undoubtedly the most mysterious member of the Teen Titans. She is the daughter of the demon Trigon and an Earth woman named Arella. Raven's soul is tainted by Trigon's evil and she fights every day to keep her dark heritage from overwhelming her. Succumbing to Trigon's evil proved to be the darkest day in her life - one that nearly cost not only the Titans, but all of humanity, their very lives. * Starfire: Princess Koriand'r is the deposed royal heir of the alien world of Tamaran. Having been sold into slavery to keep the peace between two warring worlds, Starfire threw off the shackles of bondage and came to Earth where she joined the Teen Titans. In addition to an unbridled passion and sense of love, Starfire rekindles her warrior training and is one of the deadliest women on the planet. * Wonder Girl: Donna Troy is without question the heart and soul of the New Teen Titans. Groomed as the protégé of Amazon superhero Wonder Woman, she possesses super strength and her own version of Wonder Woman's magic lasso. Although the answers to her identity always seem to allude her, Donna rediscovers a sense of heritage when she connects with the children of the Titans. Shedding her Wonder Girl alias, she takes on the name Troia. * New Titans 50 * New Titans 51 * New Titans 52 * New Titans 53 * New Titans 54 * New Titans 55 * New Titans 56 * New Titans 57 * New Titans 58 * New Titans 59 * New Titans 60 * New Titans 61 * New Titans 62 * New Titans 63 * New Titans 64 * New Titans 65 * New Titans 66 * New Titans 67 * New Titans 68 * New Titans 69 * New Titans 70 * New Titans 71 * New Titans 72 * New Titans 73 * New Titans 74 * New Titans 75 * New Titans 76 * New Titans 77 * New Titans 78 * New Titans 79 * New Titans 80 * New Titans 81 * New Titans 82 * New Titans 83 * New Titans 84 * New Titans 85 * New Titans 86 * New Titans 87 * New Titans 88 * New Titans 89 * New Titans 90 * New Titans 91 * New Titans 92 * New Titans 93 * New Titans 94 * New Titans 95 * New Titans 96 * New Titans 97 * New Titans 98 * New Titans 99 * New Titans 100 * New Titans 101 * New Titans 102 * New Titans 103 * New Titans 104 * New Titans 105 * New Titans 106 * New Titans 107 * New Titans 108 * New Titans 109 * New Titans 110 * New Titans 111 * New Titans 112 * New Titans 113 * New Titans 114 * New Titans 115 * New Titans 116 * New Titans 117 * New Titans 118 * New Titans 119 * New Titans 120 * New Titans 121 * New Titans 122 * New Titans 123 * New Titans 124 * New Titans 125 * New Titans 126 * New Titans 127 * New Titans 128 * New Titans 129 * New Titans 130 * New Titans 0 * New Titans Annual 5 * New Titans Annual 6 * New Titans Annual 7 * New Titans Annual 8 * New Titans Annual 9 * New Titans Annual 10 * New Titans Annual 11 * New Teen Titans: Who Is Donna Troy? (TPB) * New Teen Titans Omnibus 3 * ''New Titans'' #0 was published in between ''New Titans'' #114 and ''New Titans'' #115. * ''New Titans'' Annual #7 is an "Armageddon 2001" crossover. * ''New Titans'' Annual #8 is an "Eclipso: The Darkness Within" crossover. * ''New Titans'' Annual #9 is a "Bloodlines" crossover. * ''New Titans'' Annual #10 is part of 1994's "Elseworlds" themed event. * ''New Titans'' Annual #11 is part of 1995's "Year One" themed event. * ''New Titans'' #60-61 is part of the "A Lonely Place of Dying" crossover storyline running through the Batman titles. * ''New Titans'' #71-84 comprises the thirteen-part "Titans Hunt" storyline. Issue #81 is not part of this crossover, but is in fact a "War of the Gods" tie-in issue. * Issues #90-92 comprise the "Total Chaos" storyline. * Issues #97-100 comprise the "The Darkening" storyline. * Issues #104-107 comprise the "Terminus: The Fate of Cyborg" storyline. * Issues #119-121 comprise the "Forever Evil" storyline. * ''New Titans'' #122 is part of the "The Crimelord-Syndicate War", which crosses over into issues of ''Darkstars'' and ''Deathstroke, the Terminator''. * Issues #124-125 are part of the "The Siege of Zi Charam" storyline, which crosses over into issues of ''Damage'', ''Darkstars'' and ''Green Lantern'', Volume 3. * Issues #126-130 comprise the "Meltdown" storyline. * * New Titans at Wikipedia * * * Category: Category:DC Comics